dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Frost
|Race = Frieza's race |Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = |Occupation = Emperor |Allegiance = |FamConnect = }} Frost (フロスト, Furosuto) is the emperor and one of the strongest warriors of Universe 6. Overview Appearance In his first form, Frost bears a heavy resemblance to first form Frieza, so much so that upon seeing him, Goku and Vegeta believe that he actually is Frieza. However, one major differentiation from Frieza is his skin color, which is blue. This remarkably similar appearance is not coincidental, and it is likely that Frost is in his first form. Personality Frost is said by Piccolo to not have an evil aura. Despite being his universe's equivalent to Frieza he acts much differently from the tyrant, being a gentleman who respects his opponents whilst in combat. While he possess a sense of upper class like Frieza, he does not use his manner in a condescending way. Biography ''Dragon Ball Super'' God of Destruction Champa Saga Frost is from Universe 6 and is born of Frieza's race. He is said to be the emperor of the sixth universe.V-Jump, 2016 He is selected by Champa himself to be part of his team to compete in the tournament between Universe 6 and 7. The day of the competition, Frost attends with the rest of his team: Hit, Cabba, Botamo, and Magetta. Before taking the exam that is required to compete, Frost is watched by Goku and Vegeta, whom they believe him to be Frieza. Upon hearing this, Frost glances at the two Saiyans. However, Frost doesn't pay too much attention. Frost sits down to begin the written exam required to participate in the tournament. After the ten minute time limit, he manages to pass the exam. He then watches the first match between Botamo and Universe 7's Goku. Power It is noted by Vados' that Frost is one of the strongest in Universe 6, and that he is the best hand-to-hand combatant out of Champa's team. In his first form, Frost is comparable to Goku (who was fighting him in his base form, though not to his fullest). Upon taking on his third form he proved stronger than Goku with his full power in base. However, upon viewing Goku become a Super Saiyan, Frost had to respond by turning into his final form. Techniques and special abilities *'Flight' – The ability of flight through the manipulation of ki. *'Tail Attack' – Frost is capable of using his tail to attack in combat, at one point using it to grab Goku. *'Death Bullet' – A very fast finger beam utilized by Frost in his third form. Transformations First Form Frost's first form is his lowest form to suppress his power. In his first form, Frost is matched with Goku in his base form. Third Form Frost possesses the ability to take on a third form. After Frost is asked by Goku to show his true power, Frost transforms into his third form. This form gives Frost even greater power but no match for Goku as a Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan. Final Form Frost's final form is his true form. Frost uses this form against Goku as a Super Saiyan so they can show their true power. Video game appearances *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' Battles *Frost (First Form/Third Form/Final Form) vs. Goku (Base/Super Saiyan) *Frost vs. Piccolo Gallery 5f5d40b2e09f68e254f1dd2c6aebb091.png|Frost looking around Ae413d5575697fd28f18b8435e823225.png References ca:Frost pt-br:Frost es:Frost Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Dragon Ball Super Category:Frieza's race Category:Tournament fighters Category:Characters who can fly